dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:MV HOLICS(홀릭스) - I`M UR FAN
Descripción Album Title : HOLICS(홀릭스) Digital Single(I`M UR FAN) Artist : HOLICS(홀릭스) Song Title : I`M UR FAN Release : 2019.08.20. 앨범소개글 아무것도 편하지않고 아무도 알아주지 않아도 우리(홀릭스)가 좋아하는 무대와 조명,춤과 노래를 위해 열심히 노력하는 힘든 아이돌의 생활속에 우리를 편견없이 믿고 응원해주는 팬들에게 우리도 또한 팬들에게 보답하겠다는 메시지를 담고있습니다 가사 휴대 전화 안돼 살찌면 안돼 남자친구 안돼 외출도 안돼 뭐가 그렇게 안되는게 많은건지 하루에 세 네시간도 잠도 못자는 짜증나는 이런생활 가끔 싫증나기도 해 Break my limitation on my own 무대의 온 조명들을 내게 on 꿈을 향해 흘러가는 초침 틱탁 저격하려 해 그대 취향 저격 탕탕 내게 악플 다는 사람들 나를 손가락질 하는 사람들? 고마워요 그래도 나를 알아줘서 I’m idol~ I’m idol~ I’m idol~ 그래도 so smile (I’m ready~ I’m ready~ I’m ready~) 나는 무대가 너무나 좋아?조명이 비추면은 나는 달라 나는 웃고 웃고 웃을래 내게 박수쳐준다면 so smile 나는 그대가 너무나 좋아 사랑을 안겨주면 나는 달라 나는 웃고 웃고 웃을래 나를 편견 없이 봐준다면 I’M UR FAN 노래가 좋아 춤추는 게 좋아 무대가 좋아 사람들이 좋아 시작한 나의 자그마한 꿈 때로는 커버린 벽 아래 서서 바라보기도 하지만 나를 응원해준 사람들을 위해 다시 run run I’m idol~ I’m idol~ I’m idol~ 그래도 so smile (I’m ready~ I’m ready~ I’m ready~) 나는 무대가 너무나 좋아?조명이 비추면은 나는 달라 나는 웃고 웃고 웃을래 내게 박수쳐준다면 so smile 나는 그대가 너무나 좋아 사랑을 안겨주면 나는 달라 나는 웃고 웃고 웃을래 나를 편견 없이 봐준다면 I’M UR FAN A A Are you ready! / I I I’m ready! 겁먹지 않아 마치 흰배경 속 그림처럼 룰이 없는 dream 다섯 잎의 꽃을 필 미래의 방향을 잡을 나침반 내게 있으니 이제 그만 나를 믿고 come with me 나는 무대가 너무나 좋아? 조명이 비추면은 나는 달라 나는 웃고 웃고 웃을래 내게 박수쳐준다면 so smile 나는 그대가 너무나 좋아 사랑을 안겨주면 나는 달라 나는 웃고 웃고 웃을래 나를 편견 없이 봐준다면 I’M UR FAN 2. HEY LEADER (헤이리더) 노래-홀릭스 작곡-최성호,유태준 작사-최성호,유태준 (All) 헤이 헤이 헤이 헤이 (All) 홀릭스 홀릭스 헤이~헤이리더 홀릭스 홀릭스 헤이~헤이리더 (민-연-윤-유)1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8 -1절- (연정) 힘들고 슬픈날들 다 잊어요 이제는 웃을날만 있을거죠 (민아) 아이쿠 아이쿠 ((유림) 아이쿠) (윤성) 파이팅 파이팅 ((연정) 파이팅) (민아) 우리가 응원할게 헤이리더 (All) 헤이~헤이~ (윤성) 꿀꿀할 땐 소리쳐봐 모두함께 (All) 헤이~헤이~ (유림) 조금만 더 힘을내봐 will be okay (All) 홀릭스 홀릭스 홀릭스 (민아) 쉬어가도 돼 그 댈 위한 이 노래 자 손을 잡고 가자 Let's go! (All) 헤이~ 헤이리더 헤이~ 헤이리더 Everybody sing a song (연정) 모두 자리 일어나요((All) shake up shake up) 함께 흔들어봐요 (윤성) 세상 별거 아니라고 소리쳐 ((연정) 소리쳐) (All) come to me, trust me 헤이리더 -2절- (민아) 현실이 힘들다고 포기마요 (유림) 언젠가 웃을 날이 꼭 있어요 (연정) 아이쿠 아이쿠 ((윤성) 아이쿠) (민아) 파이팅 파이팅 ((유림) 파이팅) (윤성) 우리가 응원할게 치어리더 (All) 헤이헤이 (유림) 꿀꿀할 땐 소리쳐봐 모두함께 (All) 헤이헤이 (윤성) 조금만 더 힘을내봐 will be okay (All) 홀릭스 홀릭스 홀릭스 (민아) 포기 안돼 조급해 말아 그대 툭툭 털고 다시 갈까 Let's go! (All) 치~ 치어리더 치~ 치어리더 Everybody sing a song (연정) 모두 자리 일어나요((All) shake up shake up) 함께 흔들어봐요 (민아) 세상 별거 아니라고 소리쳐 (All) HO L I C S (민아) 우는 얼굴을 숨겨 아프지만 웃으려 해(홀릭) 매일 한숨으로 채워 애써 어깨 위 짐을 버텨(홀릭) 그만 내려놔봐 이제는 웃어봐 랄라(홀릭) 그 누가 뭐라나 하 너 당당히 꽃을 피고 있는데 헤이 (All) 홀릭스 (All) 헤이~ 헤이리더 치~ 치어리더 (윤성) 모두 힘을 내어 봐요 ((연정) 걱정말아 괜찮아 후) (민아) 우린 해낼 수가 있죠 ((연정) 워~워~예~) (All) 모두 자리 일어나요(화음) shake up shake up 함께 흔들어봐요 세상 별거아니라고(화음) 소리쳐 ((연정) 소리쳐) (All) HO L I C S 홀릭스 -RIAK Homepage: http://www.riak.or.kr -RIAK Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/riakmusic -RIAK Post : http://naver.me/5shDatr5 Categoría:Vídeos